


Он придет

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mystery, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: "Если ты приблизишься ко мне, то он придет за тобой".





	Он придет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ, графичное описание увечий (последствий аварии) мертвого человека, нецензурная лексика

* * *  
  
— Ты смотри, смотри, как сует!  
  
— А вынуть-то не сможет, лол.  
  
— Зато мы потом вынем за него, ха!  
  
— Охота вам над человеком издеваться…  
  
— Ой, да выбрось ты уже свои моральные принципы куда подальше, Окделл, и вообще дай поразвлека… Арно, ну какого?!..  
  
Нет, Арно не считал своих друзей плохими людьми. Луис-Альберто просто был озорником и не мог иначе, а Паоло не отставал. Обычно Арно поддерживал их, это Ричард закатывал глаза на шалости и был голосом разума и осторожности в их компании. Но одно дело нарисовать, гм, картинку эротического содержания на дверях замкафедры Капотты, а другое — наблюдать за мучениями однокурсника у автомата со всякими вкусностями в холле. Особенно когда поначалу, не понимая еще принципа работы конкретно этого автомата, ты сам был на месте этого однокурсника.  
  
— Эй, Придд, — Арно помахал ему рукой, сбегая по ступеням. — Ты не так делаешь.  
  
Валентин настороженно взглянул на него, словно опасаясь насмешек. Ну да, ну да, чудной Придд, «дохлый кальмар», как его иногда называли. Хотя Арно не понимал — ну живет парень в полузаброшенном доме на холме, ну ходят про этот дом разные слухи, ну сам Придд ни с кем не разговаривает и не общается… ну и что такого? Ричард сначала вон тоже не общался. А у Придда к тому же чуть меньше года назад вся семья погибла.  
  
Валентин посторонился, пропуская Арно к автомату.  
  
— Тут все просто, — легко объяснил Арно. — Он немного сломан и надо применить силу. Ну, когда Свина нет поблизости, а то орать будет о порче университетского имущества, — Арно усмехнулся, подумав об охраннике, и саданул по автомату кулаком. Два пакета чипсов и сэндвич упали вниз, Арно достал их из отделения выдачи и протянул Валентину. — Держи заслуженную награду.  
  
— Благодарю. Я только чипсы купил, — Валентин взял один пакетик и, кажется, хотел еще что-то сказать, но неуловимо, и от этого так мило ползшие до этого вверх уголки его губ вдруг резко опустились, глаза расширились, и он резко повернулся и унесся прочь. Арно обернулся — чего там такое сзади? — но увидел лишь собственное недоуменное отражение лица в стекле витрины автомата. Он пожал плечами и помахал остальным, наблюдавшим за ним со ступенек.  
  
— Халявные чипсы, народ!  
  
— Сэндвич мой, — ухмыльнулся Берто.  
  
— С чего бы это? — хмыкнул Паоло, раскрывая пакет чипсов и протягивая Ричарду.  
  
— Ладно, тогда пополам. С Арно, поскольку он добытчик.  
  
— Да ладно, я не претендую, — отмахнулся Арно и еще раз задумчиво посмотрел на автомат. Ему показалось или, когда Придд резко отшатнулся и побежал, на улице мелькнул чей-то силуэт, хотя двор, вроде, был пуст?  
  
  
* * *  
  
Это можно было контролировать. Можно было, можно было, все хорошо и под контролем. Все хорош… Да ничего хорошего в этом не было и нет.  
  
Валентин прислонился к дереву в парке у университета и закрыл глаза. Можно было попробовать продать дом, но… Нет, проблему так не решить. Если бы родители были живы, они бы…  
  
— Не поверили, — Валентин открыл глаза и криво усмехнулся. — Нет, они бы не поверили, в это никто не поверит.  
  
А, между тем, белое лицо, так похожее на его собственное, ясно отразилось в стекле автомата прямо за Валентином. И он знал, почему, и не посмел — снова — перекинуться с кем-то парой слов не по делам, а дружески. Как и знал, что никто больше не заметит и не увидит.  
  
Продать дом, уехать. Далеко, может, даже в Дриксен. Но… где гарантия, что брат не последует за ним? Да никакой, насильственной смертью умирают везде, тропами выходцев можно пройти хоть куда и хоть как. Разве что поселиться в храме и распихать рябину в стены при строительстве, обсыпаться ею по макушку и постоянно твердить «четверной заговор». Да ну, полная чушь.  
  
Обратиться к каким-нибудь экзорцистам? Поди найди не мошенника. Да и что они сделают? Они попросту не увидят и не заметят Джастина, если он сам не захочет, а тот не захочет.  
  
Не обращать внимания? Это поставит под угрозу любого, с кем Валентин будет общаться, так или иначе. И будет, как с… Впрочем, об этом Валентин предпочитал не думать. Она уехала из Талига, все остались целы и невредимы, все благополучно (наверно?) закончилось.  
  
В итоге оставалось разве что продолжать нынешнюю линию поведения и избегать близких и не очень контактов с людьми. Закончить учебу, устроиться работать на удаленке, сдохнуть в одиночестве, никого не подвергая опасности. Отличная перспектива.  
  
При жизни Джастин был любящим и добрым старшим братом, который знал о Валентине больше всех, который заботился о Валентине больше всех. После смерти Джастин изменился и превратился в злобного собственнического выходца, намертво привязанного к последнему, что он запомнил в этой жизни — к Валентину. И он мог каким-то образом воздействовать на окружающих так, что те словно не воспринимали его присутствия. Но Валентин видел его и знал, что он там, когда Джастин приходил. Он закатал рукав рубашки и посмотрел на желтеющие синяки на руке — в прошлый раз Джастин разозлился, потому что… А почему? Валентин уже и не помнил. Он устал жить кошмаром. И в то же время не мог чего-либо предпринять, потому что, как бы глупо и парадоксально это ни звучало, он очень любил Джастина и был привязан к их общению. Если бы понять, каким образом, что именно связывало Джастина с этим миром, и как можно его успокоить… и упокоить… без вреда для всех. Но Валентин не знал, а спросить не у кого, потому что Джастин поймет, услышит, увидит, и…  
  
Веселые голоса за спиной приближались. Валентин встрепенулся и торопливо пошел прочь, сжимая во вспотевшей ладони пакет с чипсами.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Почему ему приглянулся именно Валентин Придд среди стольких людей? Да Чужой его знает. Берто сказал бы, что Арно просто хочет ощутить себя героем на фоне убогих (на что Ричард бы дико обиделся). Паоло сказал бы, что Арно тянет нарываться и ввязываться в драки (но эй, это было в младшей школе, вообще-то!). Ричард бы просто пожал плечами, не желая спорить с остальными — Берто не переспоришь, а вот настроение себе испортить можно, особенно если ты — Ричард Окделл с твердыми и незыблемыми жизненными принципами.  
  
Арно же придерживался другого мнения и о себе, и о своих мотивах. Нет, он не хотел геройствовать. Нет, он не хотел жалеть. Просто он помнил Валентина в детском саду, каким он был раньше. Улыбчивым, хоть и тихим ребенком, всегда со «взрослой» книжкой в руках и сосредоточенным выражением лица. В школах они учились в разных, а потом Арно увидел его в универе, но, когда подлез, Валентин среагировал крайне холодно и недружелюбно. Уже после Арно узнал, что, оказывается, родители и старший брат Валентина погибли в автокатастрофе и предположил, что именно это настолько изменило Валентина. И он и не собирался к нему лезть, но в то же время хотелось. Потому что ну, классно же было в детстве вместе разворошить муравейник на заднем дворе садика. И спереть куклу этой, как ее… Создатель, это же дочь Свина была! То-то он до сих пор зыркает на их компанию, словно лично убить каждого хочет, да не смеет! Арно фыркнул и улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Да и вообще они много чего вытворяли с Валентином, когда были мелкими.  
  
— Завтра, в то же время, в том же месте? — деловито осведомился Берто, когда их компания добралась до автобусной остановки.  
  
Паоло закатил глаза:  
  
— Как остроумно, учитывая, что пары у всех начинаются в восемь в шестнадцатой аудитории.  
  
— Я опоздаю, — предупредил Ричард. — Так что займите мне место.  
  
— А что это вдруг? — прищурился Берто.  
  
— Сестре с презентацией проекта помогаю, — буркнул Ричард.  
  
— Которой из?  
  
— Младшей, — Ричард хмыкнул. — Стала бы меня Айрис о чем-то просить теперь, когда она супер-взрослая и не нуждающаяся в защите самостоятельная женщина, — процитировал он слова сестры.  
  
— Создатель, как хорошо быть единственным ребенком в семье, — Паоло мечтательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага, ага, балован сверх меры, — с серьезным лицом подтвердил Берто.  
  
— Чья бы корова мычала.  
  
— На Марикьяре скорее ослы и козы, чем коровы, — вставил Ричард. Дейдре сейчас в школе по географии как раз проходила юг континента, и у Ричарда от марикьярской и кэналлийской географических характеристик и особенностей голова шла кругом.  
  
— Отлично, ему больше подходит, ибо козлина та еще, — невозмутимо поддакнул Паоло.  
  
— Место-то я займу, — кивнул Арно, отсмеявшись вместе со всеми и пытаясь разглядеть номер приближающегося автобуса, — только Гламурная Аглая опоздунов не пускает.  
  
Ричард передернул плечами.  
  
— Ну не пустит так не пустит, вообще забью, — хмыкнул он и вытащил проездной. — Мой, — показал он на табло. — До завтра.  
  
— Пока-пока! — подмигнул вдогонку Берто.  
  
Вскоре все разошлись кто куда. Арно подавил неуместное желание пройтись пешком до дальней остановки, через квартал, где живет Валентин, вздохнул и сел на привычный автобус. Надо подготовить хотя бы часть презентации до завтра, а то потом навалят еще кучу заданий, и он не успеет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Он не заходил в чужие комнаты в доме. Комната родителей, кабинет отца, столовая, комната брата — все осталось таким, каким было в последний день их жизни. Не потому что Джастин не любил перемен, а потому, что Валентин сам не хотел туда заходить и что-либо трогать. У него был маршрут — своя комната-кухня-ванная, и этого хватало. В комнате он лишь спал, когда мог заснуть. В комнате единственной из всего дома из углов свисали засушенные гроздья рябины — за что он заплатил тогда жесткой перепалкой и разбитым буфетом в гостиной, но настоял на том, чтобы Джастин не имел возможности входить. Потому что если бы Валентин проснулся среди ночи и увидел белое лицо брата, пожалуй, он перерезал бы себе горло, это было выше его моральных и физических сил.  
  
Наверно, любой человек счел бы его образ жизни ненормальным, но Валентин знал то, о чем забывали более благополучные люди — человек может привыкнуть ко всему. Вот вообще ко всему. Даже к жизни с выходцем в одном доме. По сути, правил-то всего ничего: не покупать молочные продукты (все незамедлительно киснет; с остальными продуктами почему-то ничего не происходит), выбросить ковры (гниют, если по ним ступает выходец; опять же, все остальное остается в целости и сохранности), купить пару дополнительных одеял (поскольку от присутствия Джастина дома холоднее, чем обычно) и, собственно, не ссориться с самим выходцем (потому что он умеет ломать вещи и не только вещи).  
  
Валентин представил себе сборник правил и нервно хихикнул. Создатель, знал бы кто, с ума бы сошел. А, может, сам Валентин и сошел. Если считает это нормальным. Но ведь он не считает.  
  
Просто альтернативы нет.  
  
— Кто он? — голос Джастина при жизни был теплым, мягким, словно бархат, и такой же приятный смех. Голос Джастина теперь был холодным и, пожалуй, это можно было бы описать как «далекий». Словно… «оттуда», откуда точно, Валентин не решался и представить. Вряд ли Рассветные сады, а ведь брат заслуживал попасть именно туда. Хотя голос можно списать на повреждение голосовых связок. С одной стороны лица у Джастина почти целиком отсутствовала щека, и видно было, как двигаются язык и челюсть. Голосовые связки частично порваны, шея тоже повреждена… Кошки знают, как он вообще говорить может, Валентин запрещал себе задумываться об этом и сосредотачиваться на внешнем виде брата. Потому что когда он увидел его, то впервые в жизни кричал настолько громко и от ужаса, а потом его стошнило. Джастин не обижался, он понимал, как выглядит. Впрочем, со временем стало легче, и даже ночные кошмары почти прекратились.  
  
«Он не заслуживал смерти».  
  
Ни он, ни родители, никто из них не заслуживал подобного. Самым паршивым было то, что виновник скрылся, и его не нашли. Валентин даже толком не знал, что произошло в тот день. Машина родителей, судя по всему, избегая столкновения, потеряла управление и вылетела за дорожное ограждение. И все.  
  
— Однокурсник. Не трогай его.  
  
— Не трогаю.  
  
Валентин до сих пор не мог понять, что именно провоцирует Джастина — только, гм, связи любовные, или дружеские тоже? Проблема в том, что опыта как в одних, так и в других у Валентина было крайне мало, а теперь он не рискнет ставить эксперименты. Не после того случая, да и в целом… вряд ли кто-то выдержит дружбу с тем, у кого брат-выходец.  
  
— Спасибо, — Валентин не смотрел в сторону Джастина. Тот старался одеваться закрыто, пользуясь своей обычной повседневной одеждой, но сегодня, похоже, еще не успел переодеться, и Валентин ясно видел его обнаженное тело — правая сторона в относительном порядке, но слева мясо стесано до кости. Сквозь ребра, торчащие белыми полосками, две из которых были сломаны, одна с трещиной, проступало темное, больше не бьющееся сердце и порванные легкие. Кажется, и желудок видно. Создатель.  
  
Кровь и слизь на ребрах давно уже осыпалась рыжеватым порошком, но дальше этого дело не пошло. То есть Джастин не гнил и не сох, если можно было так выразиться. Просто застыл в каком-то моменте смерти, посмертия, и оставался таким.  
  
— Прости. Не успел, — Джастин перехватил его взгляд и тряхнул головой так, чтобы длинные волосы закрыли левую сторону лица вместе с содранной щекой и пустующей глазницей. Ухо тоже осталось лишь ошметками, парой кусочков. Хорошо, что Валентин не видел тел родителей после аварии. Если Джастин выглядел вот так, то из их тел, должно быть, образовалась просто кровавая каша с костями. Валентин подавил очередной рвотный позыв. Хорошо, что Джастин, по крайней мере, не пахнет. Если бы он был обычным трупом, Валентин умер бы сам на месте.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Поешь?  
  
— Я не голоден, — есть после таких мыслей будет… сложно.  
  
— Только пакет чипсов за весь день, — Джастин свел брови.  
  
Начинает злиться? Плохо. Еще плохо то, что он всегда объяснялся вот так, рублено и кратко… и не поймешь, то ли ему сложно говорить, то ли просто сердится, а это может быть опасным.  
  
— Ладно, — кажется, в холодильнике еще оставалась вареная картошка и кусок колбасы. Если что-нибудь из этого полезет в горло. Уже в дверях Валентин вдруг понял, что Джастин не идет за ним, как обычно. — А ты?  
  
— По делам, — ответил он. — Не буду портить тебе аппетит, — прежде, чем Валентин сумел задать вопрос, по каким таким делам уходит Джастин, он уже исчез в стене.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Трасса ноль-девяносто-шесть. Связывает Олларию с Западной Приддой, одна из самых длинных по протяженности. А еще там любят гнать машины всякие уебки типа… типа кого?! Джастин закусил синеватую губу и с силой пнул камешек на обочину. Он поднес уцелевшую руку к лицу, вглядываясь в ладонь с ее линиями и изгибами судьбы. Умей он читать по ладони, смог бы он прочитать свою судьбу до того, как все случилось? Джастин поднял обрубок другой руки — кость так и торчала из рукава футболки. Ниже локтя рука обрывалась. Чудо, что хотя бы ноги обе остались целыми. Ну, относительно. Левая была сломана, но он не чувствовал боли, будучи мертвым. Только прятал под штанину, чтобы Валентин не видел еще и этого, еще и пальцев ноги, наполовину оторванных, наполовину с белеющими сквозь ошметки мяса костями. Чтоб он сдох — тот, кто это сделал. Тот, кто врезался в них, резко выехав на встречку. Кем он был?! Закатные твари, кем? Джастин пнул дорожное ограждение. Металл загудел под ударом, прогнувшись. Интересно, что покажет дорожная камера? Как ограждение внезапно прогибается под ударом из ниоткуда?  
  
Джастин закрыл глаза (ха-ха, глаз, то есть, ха-ха-ха) и постарался успокоиться. Вспышки гнева губят и так ненадежную память и личность, разрушают целостность восприятия и повышают риск навредить тем, кому вредить не хотелось. Как тогда, когда он, случайно разозлившись, схватил Валентина за руку и слишком сильно сжал. Остались синяки, а Валентин лишь уверился в том, что Джастин — чудовище. Главная проблема в том, что… точнее, их несколько. Помимо самой очевидной — он мертв, кошки подери! — проблемой еще являлось то, что Джастин почти ничего не помнил. Он помнил, что при жизни где-то работал. Где и кем — не имел понятия. Он обыскал свою комнату, но почему-то не нашел ничего, указывающего на то, кем был. Можно было спросить Валентина, да, но… но нельзя. Потому что это уже, наверно, совсем слишком для него. Да и для самого Джастина тоже.  
  
Кажется, у него были еще родственники помимо Валентина, но и их он не помнил. А еще… он знал, он был уверен в том, что знал того мерзавца, который их убил. Знал ту машину, которая выехала на встречную полосу, петляя, словно водитель был или пьян, или под веществами. Алый «линарец», Леворукий, чей же он был? Джастин раз за разом возвращался сюда, к месту, где он погиб, пытаясь вспомнить, пытаясь разгадать прошлое, пытаясь воссоздать в памяти день аварии. И надеясь что, возможно, в какой-то из дней этот самый «линарец» промчится вновь. И тогда Джастин сможет узнать, указать и отомстить. И, вполне вероятно, наконец-таки упокоиться и не мучить больше Валентина.  
  
Хотя это как раз было в некотором роде необходимостью.  
  
«Если ты не будешь верить, что я существую, то, вполне возможно, меня не станет, и я растворюсь», — пояснил бы Джастин Валентину, если бы мог. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто, пусть и чистым страхом, питает его существование, дает силы держать себя целым. Джастин видел других выходцев — они понятия не имели, кто они. Безрукие, безногие, покалеченные, целые, с вытекающими мозгами, с оторванными конечностями, ползающие и мычащие без нижней челюсти — каких он только не видел там (где?), где он был. И они не помнили ничего, не знали ничего, общались бессвязными фразами, если общались. Их притягивала родная кровь, но даже семье они не могли ничего объяснить, только навредить, увести за собой, навести ужас. Джастин же помнил, что он — Юстиниан-Теофил-Георг Придд, что его младший брат — Валентин-Отто, что он жил в доме на холме. Но… этим все (почти все) заканчивалось. Неясные, не связанные между собой обрывки воспоминаний и сцен иногда мелькали в сознании, но помочь ему ничем не могли. Со временем осталась одна более-менее ясная мысль: нужно вспомнить убийцу. Нужно вспомнить, осознать, и тогда он сможет уйти из этого дурацкого посмертия.  
  
Жаль, нельзя объяснить это Валентину, рассказать все, как есть. Слова путались, говорить длинными предложениями не получалось, а Валентин слишком его боялся, чтобы помочь и выслушать или догадаться, что все не так-то просто.  
  
Он был уверен, что Джастин уводит, хм, «неугодных» ему. Причем вывод этот был сделан на основе одного единственного случая — та рыжая девка, как ее звали? Которая все лезла к Валентину, когда Джастин только вернулся. Валентин ничего не подозревал, а Джастин увидел, как она берет фамильные драгоценности из маминой комнаты и обезумел от гнева.  
  
А после глупо было объясняться, ведь Валентин сделал ненужные выводы. Воровка уехала, кажется, в Алат, а Джастин стал для Валентина жутким монстром, от которого надо прятаться и прятать друзей. Что ж… вполне возможно, так Валентин будет в большей безопасности, нежели если подпустит к себе кого-либо.  
  
Джастин бросил взгляд на трассу — сегодня особенное затишье, машины почти не сновали туда-сюда, как это обычно бывало. Пожалуй, можно возвращаться. Валентин наверняка уже успел заснуть.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ладно, возможно, пить в парке в двух шагах от библиотеки и не было одной из лучших идей Берто, но все равно интереснее, чем дома, где Лионель заперся в своей комнате и/или работает до поздна; Эмиль, как там это теперь любят называть — «папапа» — с очередной прелестной дамой, и их вздохи слышны на всю квартиру; а мама пишет статью и делает вид, что ничего такого и не происходит.  
  
Поэтому Арно предпочел остаться с ребятами и теперь с наслаждением вдыхал ночной воздух, наполненный терпким запахом травы и листвы, и потягивал… что ему вообще там Паоло сунул? Кажется, все же вино, хотя это могла быть и касера — Антал алат, и этого пойла у него вечно как минимум бочонок. Сам, что ли, дома делает? Вообще, вполне возможно, этот «закатный кот», как его прозвали, способен и не на такое.  
  
— Уилер!  
  
— Ау? — отозвался тот, разливая свою отраву по одноразовым стаканчикам.  
  
— У меня твоя касера или что? — Арно тряхнул стаканчиком, ощущая себя уже наполовину опьяневшим.  
  
— Или что, — кивнул Антал. — По-моему, остатки вина с касерой.  
  
— Тогда понятно, чего я уже того, — хихикнул Арно.  
  
— Да ты всегда немного того, — Берто возник со спины, приобнял его за плечи и заставил выпить «за немного таких», не поясняя, впрочем, каких именно. Арно выпил.  
  
— А у меня еще тюрегвизе есть! — гордо сообщил Антал, и все разразились восторженными восклицаниями.  
  
Было еще не настолько поздно, около восьми вечера, а библиотека закрывалась в девять. Поэтому Арно не удивился (а, может, просто уже был совсем вообще пьян, чтобы удивляться), когда заметил Валентина, идущего через парк с набитой книгами сумкой на плече. Арно отставил стаканчик на край скамейки, наказал осоловевшему от пары глотков Ричарду следить, чтобы место не заняли, и пошел наперерез Валентину.  
  
— Привет, — ноги слегка заплетались, но Арно было весело и хорошо. — Давай с нами? — Валентин остановился, зачем-то прижал к себе сумку. — Да не украдет никто твои книги, — рассмеялся Арно. — И даже не заляпает их. Обещаю!  
  
— Благодарю, — тот словно собрался и просто продолжил путь.  
  
Арно пошел следом, углубляясь в ночной парк. Фонари светили по краям выложенной плиткой дорожки, но все равно было темно, наверно, потому что собирались тучи, и в воздухе пахло дождем и сыростью. Начало осени, когда лето еще вроде и не закончилось, но воздух уже неуловимо пахнет по-другому, словно издалека доносится эхо будущей зимы. Эк его развезло, чтобы так поэтично думать! Арно мысленно фыркнул сам на себя.  
  
— Придд, ты совсем меня не помнишь, что ли? — обиженно спросил он у Валентина. А, может, и правда не помнит? Со времен садика сколько лет прошло.  
  
Темные круги под глазами Валентина словно стали еще глубже. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого выставил руки вперед, словно видел что-то на дорожке, и затряс головой, обращаясь явно не к Арно:  
  
— Не подходи! Не надо! — а потом бросился прочь бегом.  
  
Арно остолбенел, а потом посмотрел туда, куда смотрел Валентин. На мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел странный, какой-то искаженный или неправильный силуэт человека среди деревьев. А потом видение исчезло. Как и Валентин, снова убежавший вот так вот. Арно мысленно выругался. Что-то цепляло его, не давало покоя в этой ситуации, но мозг отказывался воспринимать происходящее не через касерный туман, поэтому надумать дельное не представлялось возможным.  
  
— Эй, — Арно вздрогнул и резко обернулся, но это был всего лишь Паоло. — Ты куда ушел? Идем к остальным.  
  
— А, да, — пробормотал Арно, потеряв желание пить дальше. — Сейчас. Конечно.  
  
Тот силуэт, который он видел… ушел за Валентином. Может, ему нужна помощь?.. Кто-то преследует его? Что вообще за фигня вокруг творится?!  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Я же просил! Я просил не трогать его! — Валентина трясло. Жаль, Джастин не мог подойти к нему и утешить — он шарахнулся бы прочь не только из-за того, что видит изуродованный скелет брата. Он ведь всегда от него шарахался, хотя Джастин и не делал ничего такого. Всего-то обычно по вечерам сидел в гостиной, иногда читая книги. Книги — хороший, действенный способ продолжать мыслить, тренировать мертвый мозг, чтобы тот, фигурально выражаясь, окончательно не вытек. Когда Джастин читал, он замечал, что потом думает более связно и понимает намного больше, чем когда только-только стал выходцем.  
  
— Не трогаю, — надо было сказать больше, что и не собирался, вообще-то, просто иногда он следит за Валентином, за тем, чтобы никто не обидел его… но не получалось. Думать еще получалось, думать было можно. Говорить было сложнее. Формулировать мысли — тяжело, они убегали или извращали изначальный смысл. Наверно, это было особенностью выходцев?  
  
А Валентин накинулся на него, как только добрался до дома. Даже книжки на пол кинул. Джастин потянулся было собрать, ведь, кажется, брат не любил беспорядок — не любил ведь? Смутное воспоминание о том, как Валентин, улыбаясь (теперь он не улыбается никогда) помогал ему с уборкой, пронеслось, словно дымка, перед внутренним взглядом. Но Валентин настолько резво взялся за него, что Джастин отодвинулся от раскиданных книжек.  
  
— Я не дружу с ним, я не вижусь с ним, поэтому не надо об этом беспокоиться. Я и не буду, и не собирался, — Валентин продолжал говорить, бурно жестикулируя. На этот раз его по-настоящему перекосило, да? При этом он боялся Джастина, но не мог больше сдерживать гнев.  
  
Глупый… Джастин ведь совсем не об этом беспокоился. Похоже, для Валентина его грустная улыбка выглядела хищным оскалом. А может, смутно блеснула догадка, это и не он виноват? А восприятие выходцев людьми? Наверно, даже будь он со своей прежней, неповрежденной внешностью — и тогда казался бы Валентину уродцем и враждебной тварью? Кстати, а как он раньше выглядел? Джастин не смог найти ни фотографий, ничего, ни в комнатах, ни в гостиной. Или Валентин все снял, или он не мог увидеть самого себя? Зеркала? Почему-то к ним Джастин боялся подойти.  
  
— Неужели ты просто не можешь оставаться в доме? Призраки хотя бы к месту привязаны, а ты…  
  
«А я… к моменту своей смерти».  
  
Джастин вздохнул бы, если бы мог. Слова Валентина напомнили ему что-то, кого-то. Возможно, мать? Она же тоже на него всегда сердилась? Интересно, за что? Похоже, всегда все только и делали, что сердились на него.  
  
Ладно, сейчас не до этого. Потому что глядя на этого парня рядом с Валентином в парке, Джастин вспомнил кое-что поважнее. Всего лишь проблеск идеи, но…  
  
Светлые волосы. У него были светлые волосы!  
  
Валентин рассердится. Валентин очень, очень сильно рассердится, но Джастин должен попробовать. Должен узнать. Он повернулся с намерением уйти.  
  
— Не смей ходить за ним! — солгать, будучи выходцем, почти невозможно. Из-за трудностей при разговоре и путаных мыслей. Почти. Если спросить напрямую.  
  
— Не буду, — Валентин, разумеется, не заметил, как Джастин на всякий случай скрестил за спиной пальцы оставшейся руки.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Арно сначала не понял, почему вдруг проснулся среди ночи. Сказать по правде, он вообще не помнил, как добрался домой, кажется, Берто или Паоло проводили. Кто-то из них. А потом он рухнул спать, надеясь, что мама ничего не заметила (это же не она выглядывала из кухни, когда он вошел? Создатель, ну пусть будет не она!), и забылся крепким сном.  
  
И вдруг проснулся, и ни в одном глазу.  
  
Арно сел на кровати, широко зевнул… и замер прямо так, с поднятыми в воздух руками. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, переполненный мочевой пузырь болезненно сжался.  
  
За окном на балконе стоял человек.  
  
Может, это и было бы нормальным, если бы Арно не жил на девятом этаже. Да нет, это в любом случае не было бы нормальным!  
  
— Мама… — Арно казалось, что он сказал это громко, хотя на деле вышло едва слышно.  
  
Фигура на балконе легонько постучала по стеклу. Арно сделал то, что сделал бы любой нормальный человек — заорал, поспешно выпутываясь из одеяла, чтобы дать деру. Но ответом ему была тишина — со всех сторон! Ладно мама, она спала с берушами из-за Эмиля, но Лионель бы проснулся в одно мгновение! И, тем не менее, даже соседи не отозвались ни одним кроватным скрипом, ничем! Это заставило Арно замолчать и потрясенно застыть у двери, в которую он ломился, в одних трусах и футболке.  
  
Тем временем незнакомец поднял руку и покачал головой, словно… словно показывал, что безвреден?  
  
«Почему только одну руку поднял-то?» — подумал Арно, вдоволь прооравшись. И, вопреки здравому смыслу, прошлепал босиком к окну и распахнул балконную дверь.  
  
— Я брат Валентина, — человек говорил медленно, делая паузы между словами, словно ему было трудно произнести все вместе. — Можно поговорить? Я выходец, — пояснил он сразу. — Поэтому все спят. Мое воздействие. Извини? — добавил он в конце неуверенно, с вопросительной интонацией, и Арно не выдержал и заржал.  
  
— Прости. Что ржу как дурак. Просто это… Можно же на ты, да? Просто… сам понимаешь. Ночь после пьянки, все дела, и тут вдруг мертвый брат типа друга. Ха-ха… Это пиздец, я, наверно, сошел с ума. Я это… подожди, ладно? Сейчас приду, — Арно закрыл лицо рукой и убежал в туалет. Умыться и опорожнить-таки несчастный мочевой пузырь.  
  
Когда он вернулся, брат Валентина — Арно очень смутно помнил, что, кажется, его звали Джастин, и обычно он приходил за Валентином в детский садик, — все еще стоял на прежнем месте. Арно торопливо натянул джинсы, оставшись босиком, и снова вышел на балкон. Руки сразу покрылись мурашками, но возвращаться за пледом или тапками не хотелось.  
  
— Прости, — извинился он еще раз. — Я странно реагирую на твое появление, да?  
  
— Лучше, чем многие, — Джастин стоял к нему вполоборота, словно намеренно скрывая левую сторону лица. — Нужна помощь.  
  
— Ты… мертвый же, да? — рассеяно уточнил Арно. Ну, на всякий случай. Вдруг это живой брат Валентина съехал с катушек и разгуливает по балконам высоток. Да. Конечно. Почему бы нет.  
  
Джастин кивнул.  
  
— Охренеть, — резюмировал Арно. И приготовился слушать.  
  
Джастин говорил путано, иногда сбиваясь и виновато глядя при этом на Арно. Тот уже давно окончательно протрезвел и рассмотрел его даже при тусклом свете ночного города. Лучше бы не, конечно, но развидеть стесанную скулу, пустую глазницу, кость левой руки уже не представлялось возможным. Да и кошки с ним. Зато быстрее удалось понять суть проблемы.  
  
— А Валентин?  
  
— Не станет вслушиваться. Боится, — свет показавшейся на несколько мгновений луны прошел сквозь отверстие в щеке Джастина. Создатель, как же ему, должно быть, паршиво было вот так умереть. Это же… да жопа это полная. Иначе и не скажешь.  
  
— А ты вообще пробовал? — сочувственно спросил Арно.  
  
— Трудно, — признался Джастин. — Многого не помню. С… чужими легче, — неожиданно добавил он.  
  
— Но почему именно я?  
  
— Кажешься знакомым. Другом Валентина. Я не прав?  
  
— Прав, — вздохнул Арно. — Мы вместе в садик ходили.  
  
— Я не помню, — печально улыбнулся Джастин.  
  
Арно хмыкнул. И глубоко задумался.  
  
— Светлые волосы водителя, значит? — переспросил он, и Джастин кивнул.  
  
Хреново на самом деле. Потому что у Эмиля алый «линарец», и Арно знал, что Эмиль любит лихачить.  
  
Очень, очень хреново.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Этот парень оказался совершенно не таким, как представлял Джастин. А Валентин… язык не поворачивался назвать его дураком, но именно им он и был. Потому что нет бы дружить с Арно, а он…  
  
Джастин еле заметно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Арно, несмотря на то, что это было крайне для него сложно, сумел понять и принять Джастина и пообещать, что поможет, чем сможет, в том числе и про машину.  
  
— У меня брат в полицейском управлении работает. Конечно, алых «линарцев» в Олларии хватает, — тут Арно запнулся, — но, полагаю, что-нибудь найдем. А разве никакого дела по вашему случаю не открывалось?  
  
Джастин сокрушенно покачал головой.  
  
— Не нашли, — пояснил он. — Скрылся слишком хорошо.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — понимающе хмыкнул Арно. — Мерзавцев везде хватает. Ладно, посмотрим, что можно будет сделать.  
  
— Спасибо. — Обижать Арно не хотелось. Поэтому Валентин, если думает, что Джастин именно за этим ходит за ними по пятам…  
  
— Ты ходил к нему, — Валентин встретил на пороге, лицо белее мела, руки сжаты в кулаки. — Ты…  
  
— Он жив и цел, — Джастин спокойно встретил его взгляд, и все же не выдержал. — А ты — дурак. — Полнейший, хотелось сказать. По всем пунктам. Почему ты не можешь и не хочешь ни выслушать, ни помочь? Почему кто-то посторонний, просто с более легким характером, подошел на эту роль лучше? Разумеется, для того, чтобы произнести вслух, это было слишком.  
  
Валентин опешил уже и от пары фраз, а Джастин поднялся в свою комнату. Прерванный Валентином поток мыслей сложно было восстановить, и Джастин сел на свою заправленную пыльным покрывалом кровать. Подумал и лег, положив целую руку под голову. Кажется, он раньше любил так лежать и болтать о чем-то с братом. Или нет, может, он придумал, и Валентин всегда к нему плохо относился? Это бы многое объяснило.  
  
«Расскажи мне сказку».  
  
«У меня домашка. Чтоб ее».  
  
«Знаю. Но ты рассказываешь лучше мамы. Лучше всех».  
  
Правда, что ли, раньше он хорошо умел говорить?  
  
«Хм. Жил-был чувак. У него была клевая бензопила, которой он расчленял ненавистных ему людей».  
  
«…»  
  
«Однажды он надел маску, взял бензопилу, и…»  
  
«Ты в курсе, что мне пять с половиной?»  
  
«И что? Ты не пацан, что ли? Ой, ладно, ладно, принцесса ты наша спрутья. Давным-давно, когда еще не было ни компьютеров, ни даже электричества, ни таких умников вроде тебя, где-то в лесах Васспарда рядом с озерами и потоками раскинулся каменный замок с витиеватыми решетками на окнах и заборах».  
  
«В нем жили мы?»  
  
Светло-серые любопытные и полные восхищения глазища.  
  
«Наверно… пожалуй да, мы. Прекрасный собой и очень умелый фехтовальщик Юстиниан, герцог Придд, и его маленький брат Валентин, граф Васспард».  
  
«А я тоже был фехтовальщиком?»  
  
«Нет, ты был книжным занудой».  
  
«…»  
  
«Значит, так, однажды они гуляли по окрестностям и на берегу реки встретили красивую девушку с во-о-от такими сись… гм, то есть, ну, она была очень красивой, только с хвостом».  
  
«Как у кошки?»  
  
«Как у рыбы».  
  
«Найери!»  
  
«Ага. И вот они…»  
  
Джастин улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Это было… давно. Да ведь? Очень, очень давно. Нет, раньше Валентин относился к нему по-другому. Он любил его сказки, он любил проводить с ним время. Это теперь все изменилось, потому что Джастин умер.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Где ты был четвертого Осенних Волн в прошлом году?  
  
— Ась? — Эмиль выронил бутерброд, и тот предсказуемо грохнулся на тарелку маслом вниз.  
  
Арно хмуро и понуро смотрел на него исподлобья. Эмиль выругался и принялся отдирать масло от тарелки. Арно стоял рядом, молча наблюдая.  
  
— Четвертого Осенних Волн. Где ты был? — повторил он через некоторое время.  
  
Все же эффект выходцев — это нечто. Никто из домашних не проснулся до утра, даже в туалет не встал. Даже Лионель. Джастин ушел до рассвета, но Арно так и не смог заснуть, размышляя об услышанном. А еще ему просто по-человечески было жаль Джастина. Застрять в таком посмертии… да блин, это как-то слишком!  
  
— Блин, я вчера-то не помню, что делал, а ты… — Эмиль осекся, увидев выражение лица младшего. — Что случилось-то?  
  
— Даже мне интересно, — Лионель вошел, налил себе шадди и сел за стол. — К чему сей утренний допрос, мелкий?  
  
— В прошлом году алый «линарец» сбил насмерть… то есть не сбил, но из-за выезда на встречку погибли трое людей.  
  
— Придды, — Арно дернулся и уставился на Лионеля. Эмиль был в джинсах и мятой футболке. Лионель — в брюках и белоснежной рубашке (Арно подавил желание выплеснуть на нее шадди, чтобы испортить совершенный образ) с галстуком. К этому еще прилагался черный форменный пиджак с белой нашивкой — дань черно-белой военной форме прошлого, — но Лионель пока его не надел.  
  
— Они, — подтвердил Арно, сел, окинул взглядом горку тостов и банку с джемом, вздохнул, но есть не стал. — Дело в том, что…  
  
— Нет, это был не я, — тут же заявил Эмиль, поняв, о чем идет речь. — Было дело, втюхался как-то раз, заглохнув на светофоре, но слегка и по молодости. Это — нет. Там какой-то другой ублюдок был.  
  
Лионель кивнул.  
  
— Мы не нашли его.  
  
— Пытались? — серьезно уточнил Арно.  
  
— Разумеется. Что за внезапный интерес?  
  
— Я учусь с Валентином Приддом, — главное — и душой-то не покривил.  
  
— Бедный пацан, — сочувственно хмыкнул Эмиль.  
  
Лионель отпил шадди и поставил чашку на стол.  
  
«Мизинец бы еще оттопырил, епт».  
  
— Тогда не арестовали никого, — медленно произнес Лионель, потом прислушался — в ванной шумела вода, значит, мама еще умывалась, — и продолжил, — но это не значит, что у меня нет подозрений.  
  
Арно навострил уши. Кажется, даже Эмиль отвлекся от отдирания масла.  
  
— И? — поторопили они его.  
  
— Дело вел не я, а Штанцлер, который после этого ушел на пенсию.  
  
— Купив себе неплохую виллу в Эпинэ, — вставил Эмиль. — Я слышал от тебя.  
  
Лионель кивнул.  
  
— Дело вел не я, — повторил он, — но я пробил номера «линарца» по базе.  
  
Вода в ванной смолкла. Арно сжал губы.  
  
— Результат, на самом деле, был довольно предсказуем, — Лионель тоже бросил взгляд в сторону ванной.  
  
— Говори до конца, — твердо сказал Арно. Нужно было узнать наверняка.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Джастин ждал, пока день окончательно разгонит утренний туман и Валентин хлопнет входной дверью, уходя в университет.  
  
Когда это случилось, Джастин встал и, подумав, спустился вниз почитать. Он слонялся по дому почти до вечера, до конца занятий Валентина. А когда стемнело, незаметно отправился следом, в университетский парк.  
  
На самом деле он ходил за Валентином не каждый день, но сегодня захотелось. Наверно, ему просто впервые за долгое время нужна была компания живых людей. Как жаль, что Валентин настолько враждебен и колюч, ведь несмотря на то, что Джастин теперь такой, они еще могли бы пообщаться, хотя бы немного.  
  
Между тем Валентина пока не было видно, а вот Арно обнаружился среди группы ржущих над чем-то студентов.  
  
— Ты бы еще ей открытку нарисовал. С розовым в блестках сердечком, — сдавленно хихикнул черноволосый паренек рядом с Арно, фыркнул и снова засмеялся.  
  
— Розовое в блестках Аглая увела бы, — назидательно произнес еще один темноволосый, по виду тоже южанин. — А так Катарина, может, и оставит их себе.  
  
— Да ну, выкинет нафиг. Мало ей цветов будто дарят…  
  
Послушав еще, Джастин смутно понял, о чем шла речь — русоволосый парень с пылающим лицом оставил в кабинете преподавательницы, в которую был слегка влюблен, красные розы. И теперь все гадали, какой будет реакция Катарины на это, и догадается ли она о тайном воздыхателе.  
  
Иногда быть выходцем удобно — если не захочешь, никто тебя не заметит. Джастин притаился за толстым стволом дерева и слушал разговор, пока промелькнувшая фраза не заставила его небьющееся сердце рухнуть в пятки. Даже не фраза, слово. Фамилия преподавательницы.  
  
— …что Ариго будет делать…  
  
Остальные засмеялись, а Джастин закаменел. Светлые вьющиеся волосы, надменное лицо и ухмылка. Создатель…  
  
— А-ри-го… — повторил Джастин по слогам, невидящим взглядом глядя перед собой. — Ари-го… он… это был… он… — после чего его глаз наполнился решимостью и… злобой.  
  
Он повернулся и, пошатываясь, зашагал прочь, не заметив, как в его сторону недоуменно и встревоженно посмотрел вдруг Арно.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Едва Валентин вышел, на него ураганом налетел Арно.  
  
— Идешь со мной, слушаешь и не перебиваешь, — приказал он и потянул за собой. — В общем, я знаю про твоего брата. — Валентин остолбенел, но Арно не дал ему выхода, упрямо волоча за собой, и Валентину пришлось подстроиться под темп почти бега. — И он совсем не то, что ты думаешь, на самом деле он хороший. Но есть проблема. Вчера ночью он приходил ко мне, — Арно вкратце описал ночной визит выходца.  
  
С каждый его словом Валентин ощущал себя все глупее и беспомощнее. Они пересекли парк, а потом Арно свернул на остановку. Валентин не спрашивал, зачем. Ветер налетал порывами, на небе сгущались наползшие с юго-запада тучи. Похоже, будет дождь.  
  
— Короче, с утра я успел потрясти обоих братьев. Эмиль — слава Создателю! — в тот день был на другом конце Олларии и не приближался к трассе ноль-девять-шесть. Но Лионелю известны номер и владелец машины, — Арно, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением, увидев номер подходящего автобуса, втащил Валентина за собой в салон. — Дело вел не он, того, кто вел, подкупили. Поэтому все быстро замяли, и ни ты, ни кто-либо вне их тусовки и в курсе-то не был.  
  
Валентин вцепился в поручень.  
  
— Но почему тогда…  
  
— Да потому что Ариго! — в сердцах бросил Арно. — Поди подступись! Они же всех подкупили, то есть он, на деньги родителей своих тупых!  
  
Валентин уставился на Арно.  
  
— Ты говоришь о нашем преподавателе? Катарине Ариго?  
  
— О ее брате, — Арно порылся в кармане и вынул скомканный листок бумаги. — Это был Ги Ариго, он…  
  
— …он работал вместе с Джастином, — Валентин облизнул губы, его лицо побелело. — Но, но…  
  
— Пьян он был. Или под кайфом. Если «святая Катари» еще нормальная, то брат у нее полный отморозок. Я как-то раз видел, он заходил к ней на работу. Пиздец. У него, оказывается, еще были случаи пьяного вождения и нарушений по мелочи.  
  
Валентин зачем-то наглухо застегнул куртку, лишь бы занять чем-то подрагивающие руки.  
  
— Куда мы направляемся?  
  
— Твой брат, боюсь, что-то вспомнил. Я видел его в парке недавно, и он выглядел, — Арно запнулся и махнул рукой, — страннее, чем обычно, в общем, выглядел. И, если я прав, то сейчас он идет за Ариго.  
  
— У тебя есть адрес?  
  
— У меня даже телефон есть, — Арно потряс тем самым скомканным листком. — Выходим, кстати.  
  
Выйдя из автобуса, Арно уверенно направился в сторону частного сектора у берега Данара. Кирпичные дома, высокие заборы, откуда-то слышался лай собаки. Зеленые коттеджи и виллы, элита Олларии. Тьфу.  
  
— Так зачем мы туда идем?  
  
Арно остановился и хмуро уставился на Валентина.  
  
— Ты сейчас это серьезно спрашиваешь?  
  
— Если это был Ги Ариго, тогда пусть Джастин уведет его и оставит уже меня в покое, — выпалил Валентин, не задумываясь. — Какая мне разница, если они разберутся друг с другом.  
  
Лицо Арно окаменело.  
  
— Ты кретин, — бросил он холодно, возобновляя шаг. — И по другой причине тоже, но сейчас я говорю о том, что Ариго должен был знать, что за ним может прийти выходец, и он мог расставить какие-нибудь ловушки. Он полнейший мудозвон, но не глуп, если судить по характеристике, данной ему Лионелем. Так что Джастин может быть в опасности.  
  
— Какие ловушки? — блекло спросил Валентин.  
  
— Да откуда мне знать! — взорвался Арно. — Я вообще импровизирую! И только потому, что мне жаль твоего брата, и я хочу, чтобы…  
  
Валентин остановился.  
  
— Может, будет к лучшему, если Ги упокоит его.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Ты не знаешь толком ничего, а рвешься в бой. Бред. Джастин опасен и проявляет уже неприкрытую агрессию по отношению к людя…  
  
— К тому, кто убил его! К тому, кто убил всю твою семью! Ты спятил, что ли? Речь идет о твоем брате родном!  
  
Валентин покачал головой.  
  
— Я устал жить в одном доме с выходцем. И от этого всего устал не меньше. Прости, Арно, но я… я просто не хочу помогать в откровенно бредовой затее, — он повернулся и зашагал прочь, оставляя Арно неверяще смотреть ему вслед.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Ну и пошел ты! — бросил в сердцах Арно и в одиночку побежал к нужному дому. Разумеется, во дворе была куча рябиновых деревьев. Арно перекосило от отвращения. Специально высаживал, что ли? Саженцы же совсем мелкие еще. Урод.  
  
— Не надо, — Арно обернулся и увидел стоящего позади Джастина. — Я сам.  
  
— Да ничего ты не сам, — Арно уже не знал, кто из братьев его больше бесит — живой или мертвый. Договориться одинаково невозможно с обоими. — Куда ты сам, если рябина?  
  
— Не помеха, — Джастин отмахнулся. — Теперь не помеха.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Месть.  
  
— Тогда чего ты здесь стоишь? Ведь давно уже пришел, разве нет?  
  
Джастин помедлил, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Первые капли дождя забарабанили по крышам, ветер по-прежнему дул, погода была премерзкая.  
  
— Ждал ночи.  
  
Может, позвать Лионеля? Тупая мысль, если они до сих пор ничего не нашли, то никаких доказательств и не будет, можно даже не надеяться. От кары земной Ариго умело скрылся. От кары потусторонней… да кошки его знают.  
  
— Но… — Арно запутался. Логику выходцев нельзя было просто так взять и понять. — Ладно, допустим. Но ведь могут быть и другие препятствия, — начал было Арно, но Джастин, не слушая, просто взял и исчез, очевидно, перейдя в свой «невидимый» режим и направляясь к дому. Нет, понятно, если выходец идет мстить определенному человеку, то ничего не помеха, но блин! Арно стоял у забора как дурак, лихорадочно думая, что делать дальше.  
  
Дождь все усиливался, перейдя в ливень, ветер так и не утихал. Из дома за забором не доносилось ни звука.  
  
Через некоторое время, как назло, замигали и вдруг погасли уличные фонари. Арно снова выругался, подумал, что Джастин хотя бы мог потрудиться отпереть гребаную калитку, и махнул через забор, цепляясь за скользкие и мокрые витки ограждения.  
  
По факту ему было плевать на Ариго, уведут его или нет. Само то, что, убив людей, он ушел от наказания, было отвратительным. Но все же ситуация казалась совершенно неправильной, гротескной. Потому что в фильмах в таких местах обычно должен приехать наряд полицейских с кучей новых улик и запереть злодея, а Джастина спасти. И никаких противных голосов внутри, которые ныли бы о том, что нельзя позволить увести как-никак живого человека, попросту бы не было. Дерьмо!  
  
Вот только это не было фильмом. А мертвых не вернуть. Арно постоял перед входной дверью (подозрительный дом, на самом деле — почему настолько тихо внутри?), отмахнулся от внутреннего предостережения и угрызений совести заодно и надавил на дверную ручку.  
  
Открыто.  
  
— Да-да, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, — пробормотал Арно и вошел внутрь.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Валентин бездумно шел назад, даже не обращая внимания на то, что промок до нитки. А потом остановился и поднял голову. Струи дождя стекали по лицу, холодные, зябкие, просачивались за воротник. Заболеет? И хорошо. Запас лекарств дома у него был всегда, поваляться неделю в горячке и одиночестве будет замечательно.  
  
Он вдруг хрипло то ли рассмеялся, то ли всхлипнул и… повернул назад, двигаясь медленно, словно не веря самому себе.  
  
«Арно, — убеждал он себя. — Я беспокоюсь за Арно».  
  
Хотя это как раз было, ну, не совсем, но лишь полуправдой.  
  
Потому что на Арно он скорее злился (играли вместе в садике? И что с того? Почему теперь он берет на себя право решать все за Валентина?! Кто он такой вообще?), а вот за брата, как ни странно, волновался.  
  
«Ты спятил, что ли? Речь идет о твоем брате родном!»  
  
— Спятил, — тихо подтвердил Валентин и вымученно улыбнулся. Как хорошо, что вокруг не было никого, кто видел бы его улыбку.  
  
Джастин, он…  
  
Просто Валентин…  
  
Мысли путались и не желали додумываться и оформляться во что-либо связное. Просто Валентин… он не был таким, как Арно. Таким, что просто взял и побежал спасать чужого мертвого родственника. Приняв, как должное и то, что Джастин мертв (да любой другой бы орал, увидев его, а не пытался вникнуть в суть проблемы), и то, что ему нужна помощь.  
  
А еще Валентина глубоко внутри злило то, что Арно понял Джастина сразу и понял лучше, чем за все это время Валентин. Хотя стоило признаться себе, что он и не пытался, что изначально принял Джастина исключительно как монстра и чудовище и старался избегать его. И что, выходит, главный кретин и заодно злодей здесь сам Валентин? Замечательно.  
  
Хотя оставалась возможность, что это Арно все не так понял. Но тогда как он столь быстро и эффективно вычислил, кто убийца? Полиции было наплевать, детали дела не разглашались, и Валентин ничего не знал. А Арно, оказывается, вот так запросто все это время мог разузнать, лишь спросив брата.  
  
Подойдя к калитке, Валентин прислушался. Фонари по-прежнему не горели — похоже, где-то неудачно упала ветка дерева. Сквозь шум дождя и ветра ему показалось, что из-за дома доносятся голоса. Валентин окинул взглядом забор, подавил желание закрыть лицо рукой, и полез. Зачем он это делает? Для кого?  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Поторопись и убей уже его, Ги! — когда тебя держат в заложниках с пистолетом в руке, это хреново. Вдвойне хреново, если это делает психопат под галлюциногенными веществами. Арно скривился от отвращения. Перед ним на краю пирса (у этого кошкиного дома еще был и свой собственный спуск к реке, видите ли!) друг напротив друга замерли Джастин и Ги Ариго. Дождь стал слабее и, пусть их было видно очень смутно в темноте, хоть слышно стало лучше .  
  
Ги тихо засмеялся.  
  
— «Что мертво, умереть не может», — процитировал он известный популярный сериал, а потом снова повернулся к Джастину. — Я думал, тебе будет все равно. Или что ты придешь с братом. Кто бы из вас ни пришел — твой отец, или мать, или ты — я был уверен, что вы будете не одни.  
  
Джастин молчал, его взгляд то и дело оценивающе возвращался к Арно. Похоже, он ждал подходящего случая. Для чего?  
  
— Я знаю, что это он, — вдруг сказал Джастин, указав на придурка, удерживающего Арно. Тот дернулся, и Арно подумал, что с него станется тупо вот так случайно и выстрелить. Ага, и можно будет тоже стать выходцем со снесенной наполовину башкой и вытекающими из остатка уха серыми слизистыми комками мозгов. Арно чуть не вывернуло от представившейся картины, хотя расхохотаться тоже захотелось. Истерика, что ли? Он бы не удивился.  
  
Ги, однако, напрягся. А до Арно начало доходить. Он слышал, Ричард часто говорил о своей великой любви, и от него Арно смутно знал, что у Катарины есть два брата. Старший и младший. Ги и… Ио-что-то-там? Выходит, Ги все это время покрывал младшего? Какая похвальная жертвенность. А еще, получается, их младший брат — трусливое ничтожество. Мда.  
  
Получив удар рукоятью пистолета в висок, Арно понял, что сказал последнее вслух. Похоже, этот «ослик-Ио» был и туп, и горяч, и труслив одновременно. Создатель, за что ему это?..  
  
Джастин дернулся, словно хотел помочь, но Ги покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, нет, увы, я же не могу тебя так просто взять и отпустить? У меня тоже есть семья.  
  
— До вас она была и у меня.  
  
— Да, Иорам накосячил, — а, ну да. «Ослика Ио» звали Иорамом. Создатель, ну в какое же невероятное дерьмо они все вляпались! Арно ничего не оставалось, кроме как смирно стоять и задницей чуять подходящий момент, чтобы садануть Иорама куда-нибудь и спрятаться. — Но он все еще жив, а ты уже нет.  
  
«Вот спорю на что угодно, разрешения на ношение оружия нет ни у одного, ни у другого», — почему-то при этой мысли в голове всплыло лицо Лионеля с приподнятой бровью и желание расхохотаться сделалось невыносимым.  
  
Патовая ситуация могла продолжаться еще долго. На месте Джастина Арно бы плюнул на почти незнакомого чудака, увязавшегося за ним, и увел к Чужому обоих Ариго. Но Джастин почему-то беспокоился за него и шел на поводу у этих ублюдков. Эдак с него станется самого себя Эсперой изгнать! Вот придурок…  
  
Но равновесие нарушилось внезапно и окончательно.  
  
— Арно! — вскрикнул Валентин, выбегая из-за угла дома.  
  
И одновременно случилось несколько вещей.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Он не сдержал возгласа, и это оказалось ошибкой, которую он понял лишь впоследствии. Валентин выбежал на задний двор, мгновенно увидел всю ситуацию и не удержался от того, чтобы позвать Арно. И в тот же момент понял, что сдвинул колесо с места.  
  
Иорам обернулся, и Джастин использовал свой шанс — он схватил Ги, вероятно, оценив его как большую угрозу, и поволок к краю пирса. Ги прекрасно знал, что стрелять в выходца бесполезно, но есть его брат. Арно заметил движение и, наплевав на все, саданул наугад ботинком назад, вроде попав в колено этому кретину, и кинулся наперерез.  
  
Ги выстрелил.  
  
И в следующее мгновение Джастин столкнул его в воду.  
  
Арно как-то неловко крутанулся на месте и, споткнувшись, упал на мокрую траву. Иорам запоздало поднял пистолет, с гримасой держась за колено, но Джастин оказался быстрее. Под истошные вопли и выстрелы наугад он поволок Иорама к воде.  
  
— Нет! Пусти! Пусти! Не хочу! Я не виноват! Я случайно! — стрелять в выходца, впрочем, было бесполезно.  
  
Валентин беспомощно смотрел на Джастина, забыв и о выстрелах, и обо всем. А тот уже у самого края пирса вдруг обернулся. Валентин разлепил губы.  
  
— Прости, — он сам себя не слышал, но почему-то был уверен, что Джастин слышит.  
  
Кажется, Джастин улыбнулся.  
  
— И ты тоже, — услышал Валентин. А потом Джастин, удерживая щелкающего разряженным пистолетом, орущего Иорама, спрыгнул в воду вместе с ним.  
  
Валентин мгновение стоял, оглушенный тишиной и плеском воды, а потом кинулся к Арно. Тот лежал на траве лицом вниз. Валентин замялся, не зная, стоит ли переворачивать, но Арно вдруг сам пошевелился и перекатился на спину. Изо рта стекала тонкая струйка крови.  
  
— Это круче любого фильма, — кашлянул он, и Валентин заметил темное пятно на его груди. Легкое пробито? О, Создатель… — Никогда бы не подумал…  
  
— Не разговаривай. Я…  
  
— В доме есть телефон, — подсказал Арно. Как ему удавалось быть настолько спокойным?! — Вызовешь кого-нибудь?  
  
Валентин опрометью кинулся в дом. Набирая номер, он больше всего боялся, что Арно уже все, и это будет его виной от начала и до конца, потому что это он виноват, что не стал возиться с Джастином. Но, когда он вернулся на улицу, Арно не только еще дышал, но и находился в сознании.  
  
— Зачем ты меня загородил? — вдруг спросил Валентин. — Я заслужил, чтобы…  
  
— Не неси чушь, — хмыкнул Арно. — И вообще… это же круто. Потому что как в фильмах.  
  
— Дурак, что ли?  
  
— Дурак, — согласился он и замолчал. Через некоторое время неподалеку послышалась сирена. Хорошо, что уже подъезжают. — А еще, — добавил Арно, тоже вслушиваясь в звук. — Если Ги выплывет, его можно будет арестовать уже за огнестрел. С уликами и свидетелями в лице тебя. Когда я поправлюсь, давай снова сопрем что-нибудь у дочки Свина, а? Хочу посмотреть, как он будет беситься.  
  
Валентин закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
— Точно дурак, — сквозь пальцы руки можно было заметить, как Валентин вдруг впервые за долгое время улыбнулся.


End file.
